A Lost Relative
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Holly is a normal girl, along with her two best friends Chaske and Hanna. But what happens when the girls run away and get attacked by a certain golden-eyed creature? Rated T. May change, I have no clue. Angsty, romance later on. HIATUS.
1. Please Don't Hurt Me

**So. Haven't written anything for a long while. Maybe too long? Have you forgotten I exist? I surely hope not. I suppose anyone(if any)who has me on author alert would know I was writing this, but would they read it? Hmm. Maybe I'm just talking to no one. Creepy. **

**Writing is telepathy. **

**This is a new one, and I don't know where exactly to start this one out. It doesn't start out with the actual characters, but it starts with a girl you will later define as Holly(this is what I am currently calling myself, yes.). She meets the Cullen's and so on and so forth. Now, I don't particularly like reading these types of stories unless they are very well written. But who cares, honestly. Holly will be one of the relatives to one of the characters, but who???? Read on. I only own Holly. And anybody else you might not recognize. Jeez. **

_Holly_

"Again?!?" I screamed at my mother. She had just announced that we were moving. Again. I had finally started to make friends in Nashville, and we were moving. Figures. The past places we've lived include Texas, Mississippi, Atlanta, Vancouver, Toronto, Newfoundland and Labrador, and so on and so forth. Now we were moving yet again, and I didn't even bother asking where to. "Holly dear, it's for the best. Really." My mother smiled at me, trying to calm me down. "Don't even try!" I ran over to the door. "Where do you think your going?" My older sister, Sophia asked me. It was funny because her name meant 'wisdom' and she had a D average in school. "I'm going to Hanna and Chaske's!" I yelled, and I slammed the door in her face.

Hanna was my only friend here besides her sister Chaske. Chaske always complained that she had a boy's name. I told her not to complain, because at every school I'd been to, someone had made fun of me, and called me Holly Bush, or just Bush, or Holy. But the worst of all my nicknames, was probably Hory. Some kid couldn't pronounce my name, and it stuck. Then people made that one shorter, and you can just imagine what that caused.

When I arrived at Hanna's house, Chaske was out on the front yard, talking to someone. I waved at her and she told me to wait a minute. I went up to the door, but Hanna answered before I had the chance to even knock. When she saw me, she hugged me tight, and her black hair tickled my nose. "Your moving." She said. "Can you see the future or something?" I asked. "Yeah. Something like that." She laughed. She removed her arms from around my neck and she led me into her house. We both sat on the couch. The room held a dimness that made it seem like the sun was about to set, and the wide screen TV was on, but no sound came from the speakers. Chaske came in a few minutes later, and she sat on the chair that was on the other side of the room. "Can't believe your moving. Where are you going?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't want to move. What can I do?" I mused. "Nothing." Hanna started. "You can't do anything. It's not like you can just randomly run away or something." I instantly perked up. Hanna realized what she had just done. "Oh no."

"Listen, Holly. You _can't_ run away." Hanna said for the seventieth time. "Sure I can. Who wants to come with me?" I asked. Hanna smacked her forehead, and Chaske eagerly put her hand up. "I want to go with you. I'm sick and tired of this place and always being made fun of." She announced. Luckily, no adults were home, and we could discuss our plan in peace. "Here's what we'll do. You and Hanna, if she's coming," I left off, looking over at Hanna. "Fine." She sighed. "Okay, so you guys will pack up some stuff, saying your going on a trip, a trip with me, to help us move, K? Then, I'll pack up my stuff, and the night before the moving truck comes, we run. Got it?" I asked. They nodded.

As I walked home, I settled in the rush of adrenaline and fear. This was the biggest thing I'd done since I lost my virginity to Josh. My mother hadn't found out, and neither had my dad. I had been living here for almost a year, and Hanna and Chaske already knew everything about me, and they would do anything for me.

When I arrived home, my mother told me the moving truck would be here the day after tomorrow. I nodded. She seemed satisfied, and she left. Lucky for me, I didn't see her the next day, for she was away packing in her room. And so was I, but we weren't going to the same place.

_Bella_

"Alright, Nessie. That's enough. You need to go hunting with us!" I yelled. "No! I don't wanna!" She screamed. With the body of a seven year old and the mind of a 20 year old, you'd think she'd be a little more mature. "I'm sorry, honey, but just look at you! You have to go hunting!" We continued arguing until Edward came out to settle her down. "If you go hunting, I'll buy you ice cream." He whispered in her ear. "Yay!" Nessie yelled, and dashed out the door to join the others. We were going on a four day long hunting trip, just because we could.

_Holly_

Once my parents and sister were asleep, I snuck out the window. Not needing a rope or anything, I just jumped out of it, my bag in hand. I used the streetlights to find my way to Hanna and Chaske's. They met me at the end of their driveway, and together, we took off.

We lived in Nashville. Obviously, on our own two feet, we weren't going to get far, which is why I told them to bring there passports, and as much money as they could muster up. Together, we had 7,835 dollars, showing just how much allowance we had all saved up. I wondered idly how long it would take for anyone to realize we were gone.

When we reached the nearest airport around 2:00am. We were allowed in, but only one plane was going to take off anytime soon, so we bought three tickets to that one. We had no idea where it was going, but anywhere but here was good. We boarded the plane around 3:30am, and we landed in the rain around 10:00. We got off the plane and walked into the rain. "Anybody think of bringing an umbrella?" Chaske asked. "Nope." Hanna sighed. "Of course. Curse us all." I said. As if on cue, thunder crashed. We were standing in the rain. In our clothes. With no umbrella or any coats. Oh well. "Our dad once said that you should go into a forest when it rains, because not as much rain gets in there." Hanna said. "Anywhere but here!" I yelled, and we ran to the nearest forest.

"It's so damp!" Chaske complained after a few minutes of walking around aimlessly in the forest. "Get used to it. Who knows how long we'll be in here?" Hanna said, shaking a leaf off her hand. "C'mon. We should get settled somewhere." I suggested. "Yes. Please. Let's find a clearing." Chaske nearly begged. "Okay, come on, follow me." I said, and I took the lead.

We arrived in a clearing about a half an hour later. Chaske immediately sat down, and she burst a make-your-own tent kit out of her bag. Hanna laughed. "You brought a tent, but not an umbrella." She said, shaking her head. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" Chaske challenged. I laughed then, and helped Chaske set up the tent. Once we had it set up, we all went inside. We ate something, and we talked a bit, mostly about where we would go from here, and before we knew it, it was night again. Chaske yawned stretching. "I'm so tired!" She exclaimed. "Yeah." Hanna and I both said. The orange walls of the tent weren't strong enough to lean on, so I leaned back and supported myself with my hands. Hanna yawned then too, and we all laughed as we all yawned. Suddenly, there was an almost-not-there sound outside the tent. My finger flew up to my mouth, warning the other two to be quiet. "What was that?" I hissed. Chaske and Hanna shrugged, their eyes filled with fear. I slowly moved to get up, then I crawled over to the opening of the tent, and I very slowly, very carefully opened it. I crawled out, with a warning I didn't hear from Hanna. I stood up and looked around the tent, but didn't see anything. Glad, I started to get back in the tent. "Don't worry, it was noth-" Something grabbed my leg and pulled me out. I screamed, and everything happened so quickly. Chaske grabbed my wrist and we were both swung out of the tent, and I was faced with a pair of ravenous golden eyes. Their was yelling and screaming and people rushing around, but the golden-eyed thing didn't bother to notice it. I tried to thrash out of it's grip, but it was no use. Another person, a girl, it seemed, was trying to speak to the golden eyed person. The golden eyed person hit her away, and she looked shocked. The screaming and yelling and rushing continued but I blacked out in pain.

**So, it's different, I suppose. Anyway, review so I can write the next chapter. Thanks :)**


	2. Don't Chase After Him!

**So yeah. This story is fresh and new in my brain, and I'm supposed to write 2000 words a day (anyone read Stephen King's book: On Writing??) and the last chapter was NEARLY 2000 words, but it wasn't exactly, so I'm supposed to write some more. Here goes nothing.**

_Chaske_

The person holding on to Holly was biting her neck. I was shocked into a standing position, and I didn't move. The girl that the other person who was biting Holly's neck hit away was rubbing the back of her neck, and the tree she'd hit looked as if it were about to fall. Suddenly, a loud crack sounded and the tree came down. The girl jumped out of the way before the tree landed at my feet, shaking the ground violently. More people came into the clearing then, all of them had the same golden eyes except one, who appeared to be the youngest. I just stood there, Hanna next to me. Yelling began again as more and more people tried to tear the person off of Holly. Hanna pushed me away and I stumbled forward. I was positive I was having the wrong reaction to this, but I'd always been weird. The girl who made the tree fall came over to us in all the chaos. Without saying a word, she picked both of us up and ran. "Hey!" I screamed. Hanna echoed me, beating down on the girls back. She carried us out so far that we couldn't even hear the noise back in the clearing. "Holly!" Hanna yelled. "Holly!" I echoed. I used both fists to hit the girls back again. I wished then that I had my metal spike rings. My dad's a police officer, sheesh.

I realized we were going way, way too fast. "STOP!" I screamed in such fury, that the girl actually stopped. "Put me down!" I said. She placed us both on our feet. We were about the same height, but I had always been short. Hanna could look down on her though. The only thing we had in common was our black hair and blue eyes. I noticed the girl also had black hair. Mine was short, and so was hers. I saw this as frightening, and I took a small step back. "Who are you, anyways?" I asked. "Alice." The girl replied quickly. "Why did you take us away from Holly?" Hanna asked. "Because. If you stayed, you'd be next." Alice said. "Next to be what?! Killed?! Raped!? Murdered!?" I screamed, my fury taking over. Alice seemed shocked this time, and she stepped back a whole foot. "No-yes, um, do you have any idea what's going on over there?" She asked. "No! And I would like to know, but here we are, chatting away!" I yelled. Hanna just used the evil eye. Combined, we were the most frightening sisters you would meet. Hanna's dark hair and tall figure made her quite scary if she wanted to be. I was short and had short hair, but my voice did the work for me. Alice glanced back and forth between us, and raised her hands as if we were pointing a gun at her. "Your friend is going to die...?" She said it like a question. Hanna's scream filled the night air. "WHAT!?!?!?"

_Alice_

The one girl, the one who didn't do any talking, just glaring, screamed, a scream so loud that even humans 500 feet away could hear it, I bet. "Listen," I begged, "your friend, she's not going to live much longer." I said. The girls shook their heads, and Bella burst through the forest behind us. "Alice! He stopped, Nessie got him to, but the girl is almost dead." She rushed out. Then she noticed the girls. The human in her took over, and she waved and said hello. She asked them their names, and I learned they were called Chaske, the small one, and Hanna, the scary one. "Well, now that everything is calmed down, we can all go back." I said. We walked back in silence.

When we got back, Jasper was gone, Nessie was over by the girl with Esme and Carlisle, Emmett was pacing the clearing, Edward was trying to read the girls thoughts, and Rosalie was sitting by the tent. I walked over to Edward, and asked him where Jasper was. He shrugged, and continued reading the girls thoughts. "What's she thinking?" I asked him. "She knows us." He said. "What? As in, knows us, as in, what we are? Who we are? Be more specific." I said. "She's related to one of us. A great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-" He kept going, and I wasn't sure if he was being serious our not. "I get it! A great times a zillion relative? Of who? Rose? Emmett? You? Esme? Carlisle?" I ticked them off on my fingers. "I don't know, but we have to take her back with us. We don't know what she'll say to anyone know, and she's in loads of pain, which means she'll probably become a vampire anyways." He said. "What? Another vampire?" I asked, keeping my voice hushed. "Yes."

_Chaske_

I bent down by Holly, she was sweating like crazy and her heart was beating funny. She was thrashing around a bit too, but she seemed restricted. I learned everyone's names from the little girl, Nessie. Alice and Edward walked over and he whispered something in Esme's ear. Esme nodded and Edward picked up Holly. "What are you doing?" Hanna blurted out before I could. "She has to come with us." Edward explained. "We're coming to, then." I said. Carlisle looked sceptical. "She's like a third sister to us. We _have _to." Hanna pleaded, using her puppy-dog eyes instead of her be-afraid eyes. They all seemed to melt at the sight, and Carlisle agreed. Edward whispered something in Alice's ear, and Alice nodded, running off into the forest. "Where's she going?" I asked. "To get Jasper." Edward replied. Without another word, we all set off towards their house.

**Okay. Hi. I'm not going to include the part where Alice goes to get Jasper in this, but maybe later(or right after I publish this) I'll write it up and put it into my story Random Oneshots, Missing Moments and Outtakes. Check for it there, but beware! Lol. **


	3. Your doing it!

**Yeah, I changed my mind and put it on here. Bite me.**

_Alice_

I followed his scent through the forest. He had done this only five other times. Five humans dead. Five families destroyed. Five eyes that will never see the sun again. Well, I'm depressing myself just a bit, I thought. I finally reached him. He was sitting under a dripping wet Willow tree. If he weren't so sad, he would look like a God from Greek Mythology. But that was just my opinion. I ducked under the drape like leaves of the tree, and I sat next to him silently. He would talk when he was ready to talk.

I had sat there for an hour before he started talking. He poured everything out. How her blood had just smelt so good, how he understood me if I chose to never see him again. The usual. But this time worse. What really shocked me was what he said after all the usual stuff. "But it was so much worse, because I swear I felt a connection to her when I tasted her blood." My jaw dropped, but I quickly closed it and put the thought aside. He was silent, and so I started talking. "Listen here, Jasper. No one's angry at you. It's not your fault. You couldn't help yourself! It happens to all of us at one point. The only person who hasn't that I know is Carlisle. Please, look at me." I begged. He shook his head slightly, telling me no. I didn't need to ask why, I already knew. He didn't want me to see his eyes. I crawled over to him and used my hand to make him look at me. He put down his knees so his legs were under me. I sat on his shins. He looked at me and I stared right on back. Suddenly, I felt a wave of lust and love come over me, and I smiled. I'm sure that if Jasper could've blushed, he would've. He stared down at his thighs, rubbing them with his hands. I caught one of his hands in mine and we locked eyes again. He pulled my hand and I moved up so now I was sitting on his thighs. He put one of his hands on my lower back. An even stronger wave of lust hit me, and I looked up to meet Jasper's eyes. They were black. I used my finger to trace down his chest. "Feeling better?" I asked, my voice husky and seductive. Jasper groaned at the sound of my voice. "C'mon, Alice." He said. The wind picked up a bit more, and it blew my shirt around, because it was loose. He grabbed onto it and ripped it off. I gasped. He balled up the shirt and threw it away somewhere. "You better not do that again, because then I'll have nothing to wear home." I said. "Well, I'm sure that would be tragic." He said. He used his finger to trace right where my bra left off. I shivered, even though I couldn't be cold. He pulled my face closer to his, and he brought his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow, but he deepened it, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. He leaned forward and I shifted a bit so I could lie on my back. So here I was, lying on my back with Jasper kneeling over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. I used my hand to rip off his shirt. He pulled away, and I pouted. "Now who's being a hypocrite? What will I wear to cover my bare chest?" He asked. "Your a guy." I objected, and I brought his lips back to mine. He moved his hands down to my jeans, and he started un-buttoning them. I brought my legs back and I slowly used one knee to press against his groin. He moaned into my mouth, and I pressed my body against him some more. He struggled to pull of my jeans without tearing them, but he managed. I was reduced to a bra and panties. Suddenly, someone burst into the little clearing under the pretty willow tree. And of course, who else would it be besides Renesmee? Nessie ran right into our private clearing, a piece of paper in her small hand. She waved it as she ran and she stopped right by the drape-leaves, as I called them. Jasper jumped up and I looked around for cover. I ran behind the tree before Nessie had a chance to look up from the ground. "Oh dear. I have mud on my shoes." She mused. I tried desperately not to laugh from behind the tree, nearly failing. I peeked out through the tiny part in the tree, seeing if Nessie had yet to see me. She hadn't. "Uncle Jazz, where's Aunt Alice? I have a paper here that Mommy told me she needed me to deliver to her. It's awfully important. And, how come your not wearing your shirt?" I laughed silently. Jasper stood there awkwardly. "How about I take that paper there and give it to Aunt Alice?" He suggested. Nessie put her hands on her well-clothed hips. "Mommy told _me_ to give it to her. Not _you._" She said. What a stubborn child! I thought. I decided to make a move. I grabbed Jasper's shirt, which had, luckily, landed behind where I was standing. I tied it around my waist and grabbed my shirt, which had also landed near me, and I tied it around my chest, leaving my midriff bare. I walked out from behind the tree and walked over to Nessie. "Here, Ness, why don't you give me that paper?" I said suggestively. Nessie's eyes widened a degree I hadn't known was possible. "Holy shit!" She cursed. I made a face, but Nessie ignored me. "I know why you aren't wearing a shirt! She's wearing it! She! You! Oh my God! I know why! You were! Ahhh!" She stuttered. She dropped the paper and waved her hands like little fans. "You were doing _it_." Nessie said, her voice hushed. She made a disgusted face, and she ran out. I heard her throw up a little later. Rolling my eyes at her sad immaturity, I picked up the paper. It read:

_The girls name is Holly._

_She just woke up._

_Wants to know where you are._

_Seems familiar with you._

_Shes confusing me._

_Please come back. _

_~Bella_

"Okay, now I think we have to go home." I said. "Alright." Jasper said. We walked home hand-in-hand, careful to avoid Nessie's dinner.

**Ugh. Now I'm sick. But I had fun playing around with Nessie there. "_your doing it." _Haha. Well, I had to put this in here because it had important stuff, and not everybody is going to want to read the outtake. **

**Review, and don't you dare not review, because then I'll stop writing this, and this time I mean it. Good Karma, and a virtual cookie, flavour of your choice, to everyone who reviews.**


	4. Carry Me Home

**Easy Peas-y Lemon Squeaky. THE WIFE DID IT! Oh, sorry. NCIS is on. Heehaw. . I haven't listened to Paramore in how long? Oh, and I need to check something! And I need to talk to Brooke, because the Paramore, oh, wait! But I... Wait. Let's just write. Oh, and this may be a tad confusing. It was three days, okay. Just roll with me. I forgot. Everyone makes mistakes, got it. So if you don't like it, bite me. Let's just say it took them three days to get home. The end.**

**Song: She's Changed - Laura Marling**

**Song: Playing God - Paramore**

**Song: Careful - Paramore**

**Song: We Are Broken - Paramore**

_Hanna_

_Three Days Later_

Pacing, pacing, pacing. Suddenly, the door burst open. I expected to see Jasper and Alice, but instead it was Nessie. "I'm gonna be sick!" She yelled, running up the stairs and puking in the toilet. Even I could hear it. "What's with her?" Chaske asked. Edward frowned. Nessie trudged downstairs, rubbing her temples. "Next time, someone else is going. I don't need to walk in on anyone else." The room burst out in laughter, and Nessie's face turned red with anger. She went back upstairs right before Alice and Jasper actually came in the door. Everyone was shocked into silence. Alice made a face and pointed upstairs. "I'm, uh, yeah." She ran upstairs and slammed a door. Jasper was about to go up after her, hopefully to get a shirt. "Uh, no. I've had enough of that now. You can wait till she comes back down." Edward said from his seat on the piano bench. Jasper sat awkwardly on the couch. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Nessie, and Alice were still missing. Holly was sitting on the floor. Her shirt was crumpled up near the neck. Her eyes were a frightening red colour. I was still waiting for an explanation, but they had refused to tell me until Alice and Jasper arrived. Alice came downstairs in a pretty blue dress that had layers of different shades of blue. She tossed Jasper a shirt and he quickly pulled it over his head. She sat next to Holly, and Holly jerked away a bit, hissing. Holly was being held back by chains that were attached to a harder-then-cement wall. I wasn't allowed near her, and Chaske was too busy watching the TV and staring at her favourite celebrity crush who she will probably remind me about later, because I only remember his first name is Josh.

We all sat away from Holly. Her eyes were sad but menacing. She was not herself. She's changed. Chaske had been torn away from the television, which made her angry enough, but having her friend snarling at her was about as this-is-gonna-piss-off-Chaske as you can get. And trust me, there are a lot of those things out there. Like when someone made a new version of Misery Business, where it was slowed down, for some reason this pissed her off. I thought it was epic. I listened to it for days.

We sat and watched as Jasper silently calmed down Holly. When she was silent, Chaske spoke out. "So? Explanation, please?" She asked. "Well... I don't really know how to explain." Carlisle said. "Listen. I don't care if your some kind of freak-o monster like a werewolf or a zombie or a vampire, I just want the truth! And unlike someone else, I'll probably believe you. Now, what's wrong with Holly?" She ended her little tirade with another question. "She's changed..." Carlisle offered. "I see that!!" Chaske screamed. "Alright, okay. I think we can trust them. I mean, what would they do to put their friend in danger?" Edward said. We wouldn't put Holly in danger, I thought. "Exactly." Edward said. I wasn't aware I had been speaking out loud. I was actually pretty sure I hadn't been. "Edward, she didn't say anything. No one did." Bella stated. Edwards eyes widened. "Oh well. Get on with it please." Chaske said. She was such an impatient person, but even I had to admit that even I was getting a little restless, and Holly was squirming a bit again. "Alright. Okay. Fine. Are you ready for the most shocking news you'll ever hear?" Bella said. "Yes!" Chaske and I shouted. "Alright." Bella gulped. "Tell them, Edward." Edward nodded. He turned to face us. "Your friend, Holly, and all of us... we're.." Edward trailed off a bit, but Chaske was rightfully silent. "Vampires!" Holly shouted. I fainted.

_Alice_

"Vampires!" Holly shouted. Hanna hit the floor, and Bella, Nessie and Carlisle rushed to her. Jasper, Edward and I stayed where we were, observing Holly. "How does she know?" Edward murmured. "How do I know?! I don't know how I know! I just did! It came to me! Let me go!" She shouted. I looked at Edward sceptically. "I won't hurt them! Really!" Holly pleaded. "Fine. Let her go. If she bites one of them, we'll just have another vampire on our hands. Who cares?" Edward shrugged. Jasper sat silently, focusing all his energy on Holly, but it didn't seem to effect her one bit. She watched me as I walked carefully behind her and took the cuff's off her wrists. Holly jumped up, and shook out her hair. It was a golden colour. Similar to Jasper's hair colour. Holly walked over and sat in front of me on the couch. "I can't make my own decisions. Someone else... is in my head." She made a face. "Oh dear. Explain it a little more please." I said. "Alright. Um, well, I was waiting for someone to say what you – we are, but then I felt this like, resistance. Like someone didn't want to say something, so I said it for them. Like, um, mind control, maybe?" She said. "Oh. I think you have a special power." I told her. "That's weird! She shouldn't be able to have one yet!" She yelled. She covered her mouth, a look of surprise came over her face. "See! That's what I mean!" She whispered. "Who thought that?" I asked, looking around. Jasper raised his hand a bit. "Okay, now, I want you all to think of something, but don't say it out loud." I told them. Everyone nodded, Bella, Nessie and Carlisle left Hanna lying on the ground. Chaske sat in a chair. "My head! Stop thinking so damn much!" Holly yelled. "It's like she's got a different version of my power." Edward said. "Yeah, but instead of just keeping it to herself, she says it out loud, meaning no secrets." I said. "I could probably train it. My power, I mean. I don't want to be alone." She added. I nodded. This is going to be hard, I thought. "This is going to be hard." Holly said. "That wasn't me." She said after. "Okay, this is going to be awkward for a bit. Holly, why don't we go for your first hunt?" Jasper spoke for the first time. I hardly expected him to be the person to volunteer to take Holly hunting, but Holly nodded and off they went.

_Holly_

The mind thing _was_ awkward. I would just be thinking my own thoughts, then someone else's would pop in and force itself out of my mouth. I tried blocking out the thoughts, but it was hard, but I thought I could probably work on that.

Jasper lead me into the forest, and asked me what I smelt. I told him I smelt water and maybe a bear. Or a mountain lion, yes, definitely a mountain lion. A thought pushed it's way into my head and out of my mouth. "What a keen sense of smell. The lion must be nearly 100,000 feet away!" I said. I giggled a bit. "Thanks." I smiled. The burn in the back of my throat flared when I smelt the bear and lion. They smelled better then the dear that was 50 feet behind me. "I want the bear and the mountain lion. The bear is 200 feet ahead and angled to the left, and the mountain lion is actually 20,000 feet away, and farther to the left. Let's go." I ran off with Jasper following behind me. My golden hair got in my face, and I went over the memory of my mother telling me how I inherited it. I liked that story.

_Flashback._

"Mommy? How come I have such golden hair?" I asked my mother, running up to her one day. "Oh, honey. I thought you'd never ask. You see, way, way back, maybe a hundred years ago, or maybe more, you had a brother. But not the kind of brother you really know. He wasn't my child, but he was your brother in many ways. Do you remember his name?" The story confused me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Holly, don't you understand? People had to come from somewhere, right? So you might have been someone else before you were Holly. Do you understand?" She asked me. "Yes. I understand. I have these dreams, mommy, of people I recognize, but I don't know who they are. They dress funny. There's one girl who looks like me. Her name's Jasmin. In another dream, another girl looks like me. Her name is Charity." I told my mother. "See? Your probably dreaming of the past. Now, do you remember your brothers name?" She asked again. I scrunched up my face and thought hard. Ja – Jasp, Jasper. His name was Jasper.

_End of Flashback._

I stopped dead in the middle of the forest. Jasper smacked into my back. I didn't know how to move anymore. My mothers words echoed in my head. Older ones, from when I had my first boyfriend. "_You can't be too careful anymore, Holly. Mess with a boy, he'll break your heart. Mess with the past, you'll break. Some people are already broken. We are broken." _My breathing heightened. "Do you recognize me?" I asked. "Recognize you?" Jasper asked me. "Is she crazy? We just met today." I said the words, but they weren't mine. "Your my brother, do you remember her? Do you remember her? You have a sister! Do you remember her name!?!?" I shouted, anxiety colouring my features. Jasper frantically searched his memory. "I – I know I had a sister, but I don't remember her name, or, the figure's blurry. She had my hair, more my mothers hair. We both had it. She hated the boys she knew. She had blue eyes. Her name!" I listened as he described the old me. I wondered idly if he'd figure it out. "Her name was Charity. Charity. That's her, why?" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Why is she so interested in my personal life?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and he apologized. "Don't apologize, I'm interested because I was your sister. I was Charity. Nice name, too."

_Alice_

I started worrying at the three hour mark. I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't call. I shouldn't wonder what they were doing. Alone. In a forest. At five in the morning. These things made me reach for my phone. I pressed speed dial one, and I pressed the phone up to my ear. It rang 27 times before he picked up. This worried me. "Hello?" His voice came from the other end, but it was rough and hard to hear. "Jasper? Hello?" I answered. "Alice? Can't talk now, I'm, er, busy." He made an excuse quickly, but he was a really bad liar. "Jasper?" He had already hung up. This fed my suspicion, and I started pacing. Everyone had stayed downstairs to talk and mingle, but I was up here in Jasper and I's room, pacing. A knock came at the door, and I opened it to see Chaske standing there. "Hey, can I come in?" She asked. I nodded, moving away from the door so she could get in. She went to sit on the bed. "Don't sit there." I warned her. "Why?" She asked. I laughed a little. "It's broken." I answered. "Oh? How did it break?" She asked. I laughed even more. "Wait. Before you answer that, do I _want _ to know?" She asked. I nearly doubled over in hysterics. "Vampires can't sleep, Chaske." I shook with laughter as Chaske backed away from the broken bed and sat at the chair that was in front of my desk.

Once I calmed down, I asked Chaske why she had come up here. "Oh, cause the people down there are crazy, but apparently, you also have a sick sense of humour." She said. "Not really. It was just your face. Too good." I chuckled a bit at the memory. "Well. How come you called Jasper?" She asked. "How long were you standing out there for?" I answered her question with another question. "Long enough." Chaske was so secretive sometimes... Then, like a bolt of lightning, pain seared through my head and I was hit with a vision as painful as the ones I had while Bella was pregnant.

_Chaske_

Alice crumpled to the floor, her head in her hands, and she moaned in agony. I rush towards her. "What? What is it?" I asked frantically. "Help..." She moaned. "Help! Help!" I screamed. Edward burst through the door, followed by Nessie, Bella and Carlisle. "What is it?" Carlisle asked. "She's having a vision." Edward concluded. "What?" I asked, lost in confusion. "She's seeing something bad. I can't even make it out. It's strong, I'm sure even Holly and Jasper will feel it."

_Holly_

"Argh!! My head! It hurts! Ow! Help! Someone! Help!" The words were all forced out of my mouth, all trying to get out at once. I stood in the middle of the forest, a half dead bear at my feet. Jasper came running. He had been farther out then me. Once he reached me, he doubled over in pain. "What is it? Ow!" I now tagged _Ow!_ Onto the end of every sentence. "It's Alice... She's in so much pain." He struggled out. "So?" I asked. I didn't understand why he was doubled over in pain if she was the one in pain. They were only siblings, right? Or was I missing even more information? "So?" He groaned. "We have to go home!" He said. "How! You can't even stand up straight!" I shouted. If he even mentioned me... "Carry me." Aw, shit.

**I don't want to stop writing, so the next chapter will probably be up soon. Haha. Please review. **

**Later Taters.**

**PFSH**


	5. Can you say, Talented?

**My mom is watching Buffy. The cheer leading episode where the girls hands catch on fire? Do you know it? Oh well. Now my mom's eating a bagelful. Well, here's the next chapter. **

**Song: Two is Better Than One – BLG(Boys Like Girls)**

**Song: Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

**Song: Teenagers – Hayley Williams**

_Holly_

I dropped him on the deck and he barely made it through the door behind me. I heard noise upstairs, and I raced up the flight of steps until I reached the open door where I could see Hanna standing over a figure on the ground. I came in through the door and Edward pushed Hanna and Chaske back. "She's not going to hurt us." I said. I could tell that they were Chaske's. I laughed a little. "It's true, I'm not thirsty." That was a lie, but still. I walked further into the room. I spotted Alice curled up on the ground, her head in her hands. She was completely still and she didn't breath. I plopped down on the bed. It gave way under my weight and hit the floor. "Oops." I said. Chaske looked disgusted. "What?" I asked her as we stood tucked away in the corner of the room. "Vampire's don't sleep, Holly." She informed me. I stood there for a bit, not understanding. "What do you mean, vampire's don't sleep?" I asked. "How do I explain this? Holly, vampire's do sleep... but... like... with each other." She said. My jaw dropped. "Oh."

_Jasper_

Holly left me at the door. I walked slowly in and up the stairs, keeping my back straight. I didn't want to seem weak. I walked into the room, and was shocked to see Alice curled up in the fetal position on the ground. Unmoving. She had only done this once before, and after, she had asked me to never let anyone else see her like this, and here I was, breaking her promise because I wanted to know more about my sister. Everyone made room for me as I moved closer to her. "Out." I said. Everyone except Chaske and Holly left. "Go." I told them. They stood there. I sighed and ignored them. I gently scooped up Alice and carried her out. I stood under the door to the attic. Holly had followed me out and I placed Alice in her arms without speaking a word. I opened the door and pulled myself into the attic, and I reached down for Alice. Holly handed me her then jumped and swung in herself. I closed the door behind us and placed Alice on the spare bed. She was breathing now, and that was the only sound in the empty room. Holly and I sat face to face on the hard wooden floor. It wasn't hard to us. After a few minutes of silence, Holly spoke. "Why is she so important to you?" She asked. The atmosphere was sad, and it showed in our voices in the way we sat. The room was just saddening. It also held quite sad memories. "Holly, is it not obvious?" I asked. Holly shook her head, she stared at her feet intently, as if they were hiding something from her. "I love her, Holly." I said. Her face hardened. "What?" I asked, confused. "I don't know." Her voice had gone from soft and innocent to hard and mean. "Hey, listen. What's wrong?" I asked her. She turned away. We had only met today, but I felt like I had known her for years, which, in theory, I had. "I said I don't know." She repeated this every time I asked. "Aright, if your sure you don't want to tell me..." I had heard of reverse psychology on Television, but I didn't think it would work out so easily. "I don't like her. She's not right, for you." She finally came out and said it. "And anyways, I know someone better who likes you. She just doesn't know it quite yet. I can hear it in her head. Her subconscious is trying to tell her, but she doesn't hear it. She refuses to hear it." Holly went on for a while, but I just tuned out. Someone else liked me but they didn't know it? Who? "Who?" Holly repeated my thought. "Who? Oh, um, I don't know if I should say..." Holly chewed her nail. She sat there for a bit. I waited

_Alice_

The vision had ended quite a while ago. I was just too upset to move. Why would this Holly girl not like me? Who was kinda sorta in like with Jasper? I decided I could get up now. I moved my head, and only tiny sharp pains came, so I got up dizzily. Jasper jumped up and ran over, Holly slowly stood up and stayed where she was. Jasper scooped me up in his arms. I guess he might have been about to kiss me, which I was all for, but I dodged him and looked over at Holly. "Put me down, please." I said. He gingerly placed me back on my feet and I walked back over to Holly. She did her best to smile. I smiled easily. "Hey, Holly. You want to talk for a bit? Just girl-to-girl?" Before Holly could answer, someone shouted for Jasper downstairs. "Coming!" He called. He passed by Holly and whispered something in her ear, which made her smile. I felt a pang of jealousy. He left Holly and I alone. All the happiness disappeared with him.

_Jasper_

I jumped down and landed cleanly on my feet. I walked into the living room where everyone was waiting, except Chaske and Hanna. I looked around at everyone. Edward stared at me. I suddenly knew why everyone was staring. Edward had told them Holly was my sister. I looked at the floor. "Jasper! How could you not tell us that you had a sister?" Esme asked, disappointment in her voice. "I don't know. I didn't know what to do." Before the conversation could continue, a crash sounded from the attic, along with a scream, a familiar one. Another crash and then Holly yelled something incoherent. I ran up the stairs, Edward and Bella behind me. I tried pushing open the hatch to the attic, but something was blocking it. "Go around to the back and get the ladder! There's a window that leads to the attic!" I ordered. Bella ran out with Edward and I on her tail. She quickly got the ladder and set it up. We climbed up and went over to the window and yanked on it. It didn't budge. Another crash sounded, and someone screamed. What was I thinking, leaving them alone? I smashed the window and slid in. I landed on the floor. I stood up to face Alice and Holly. Holly had Alice pinned to the ground. I lunged myself at them, and I knocked Holly off of Alice. Alice stood up and hissed. "Don't ever touch me!" She shouted. Holly stood up, her clothes all messed up. She fixed them. I turned away from Holly and went over to Alice. I cupped her face and kissed her. She held me there until Holly cleared her throat. I laughed a little, but I kept my hand on her face. Alice swung an arm around my waist, and we plopped down on the bed like some teenagers that had only hooked up to have sex with each other. "Oh, fuck you both." Holly said, and she flipped the lock on the hatch and jumped out.

_Alice_

I watched her leave. I leaned into Jasper and sighed. "She's so mean to me. Why doesn't she like me?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I don't know. But anyway, who cares about her? We have each other." He said. "And us!" Bella called from the roof. I laughed and got up on the bed so I could reach the window and pull myself through. I sat up there with Bella, and Edward went back in to talk with Jasper. Bella and I crawled away to talk by ourselves. "So. You know something I don't, don't you, Bella?" I questioned her. "I – I, uh, um – yes. I do. Holly is Jasper's sister. You've heard of reincarnation, right Alice?" She asked me. "Yeah. I've heard." Bella went right into explaining who Holly was, where she'd come from, and how she used to be Charity. "But why would Jasper not tell me?" I mused. "I don't know, Alice. You need to ask him yourself. This really is none of my business." Bella looked at her fingers. "Mommy!" Nessie called from the house. "Oh, dear. I have to go." She told me I nodded. She started heading for the window. "Ah – ah – ah... I don't think so." I taunted. "What?" She asked. I put one finger on her arm, then shoved. Bella flew off the edge of the roof and landed on the ground with a thud. "You'll pay for that!" She yelled up to me. "Fine with me! How much would you like?" I joked. "Ha ha." Bella stalked off and left me alone on the roof.

At half past midnight, the two humans had taken up our guest room, and everyone except Jasper and I had gone hunting. Except Holly. So Holly, Jasper, Chaske, Hanna and I were left home. Holly was in the living room flipping through channels, Chaske and Hanna were sleeping, like I said, and Jasper was making his way up to the roof to join me as we speak. I lied down on my back and stretched my arms above my head, with my knees bent up. Jasper always said he couldn't resist me when I was like this.

Jasper joined me a few minutes later. I closed my eyes and he watched me breathe. Peace. Peace was all I wanted it.

Jasper was lying next to me now.

I was sitting up now.

He was under me now.

He was kissing me now.

He told me he loved me.

I didn't have it in me to say it back.

_Holly_

I could hear them on the roof. Rolling around. I hoped they fell off. I let my mind wander to my old boyfriend. Then, my cell phone rang. I had forgotten it was in my pocket. I took it out and answered it without thinking. "Holly? Is that you? Holly? It's Josh." Shit, I thought. "Yeah, Josh, it's me." I said. "Oh, good. Your mom called me, she's lookin' for you. Where are you?" I really hated Josh. I had broken up with him _so many times._ He just wouldn't let me go. "I'm with a new family, Josh. I can't go back." I said. "Too late, Holl, I traced your call. I won't bring your mom, but I'm coming for you." The line went dead.

_Jasper_

"I love you." I told her. She nodded, curling up tighter next to me. I figured she just didn't want to talk, but a part of me knew she was slipping away from me. "Holly's my sister, you know." I said casually. "I do know." She said. "Who told you?" My voice had turned angry, because I had hoped no one would tell her. "Don't get mad." Alice's voice sounded like it belonged to a small child who was about to cry. I flipped onto my side. She stretched herself out, then she lied back on her back. "Okay. I won't get mad." I promised. I leaned into kiss her, but she moved her head away. "What is it?" I asked her. "Why are you hiding so much from me? Do you trust me? Do you _love _ me?" She asked, nearly sobbing. "I just told you I loved you." I protested. "Yes, but did you mean it?" She asked. Sadly, I found I had no answer to this.

We sat in silence, Alice staring up at the sky, me staring at her. She was so pretty. I wished she would trust me. When I told her I loved her, I had meant it. I was sure. Holly suddenly pulled her way up onto the roof, and I felt Alice's mood darken. Without a word, she sat up. "Alice..." I whispered. She shook her head and jumped off the roof and into the forest. Holly's mood brightened, as if she was glad she had chased off Alice. "That's not a good thing. One of you has to go if you can't get along." I said, not looking at her. "Well you know I'm stronger then everyone here, and I'm not leaving, so it looks like she is."

After Holly had told me about the call she had received, I called Carlisle and he brought everyone back. Now everyone was home. Except Alice. Without Holly noticing, I slipped out. I followed Alice's fading scent until I came across the willow tree I had run to before. She was leaning against the tree with her head tilted up. "Hey." I said, sitting down next to her. She moved her head to show she'd recognized my presence. Other then that nothing. "I'm sorry." I said. Just another move of the head. "Do you believe me?" She shrugged this time. "Please believe me." My voice was desperate. She recognized this. "Don't you know, two is better than one? It always is!" I said, my voice growing more desperate. "I don't know, Jazz." Her calling me Jazz was a sign. I pushed some more. "I promise I'll tell you everything, I'll love you more then anyone, more then anything, just please, Alice. I love you. Will you love me?" I asked. "You sound so fake. Say something real." Was her reply. "I love you." If she wanted something real, I'd give her everything. "I love you is a three word lie." She said. "Your beautiful." I said. I didn't want to go to deep, what if she denied me? "Your not the first person to say that." She argued. I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want _you _to tell me everything I don't know about you." She said simply. She still hadn't looked at me. "Alright. Give me a paper." I smiled as she pulled one out of her pocket with a pen. I took the paper and wrote everything down.

_Alice_

He handed me back the paper and I read it to myself.

_  
Alice, you ask me to tell you everything about me you don't know. Well, where do I begin? _

_When you look at me, I fly._

_When you touch me, I explode._

_When you kiss me, I never want to stop._

_When you tell me you love me, I want to scream._

_I don't deserve you at all. _

_But if all hell broke loose, you said I would be the first person you would come to._

_When we make love, I want to stay with you forever._

_Did you know these things? _

_Holly will never know these things, because she is not you._

_All I Want is you. _

_All I ever want is you._

_Please, Love me._

_Your forever and always,_

_Jasper_

How could I deny him? I didn't know. I was so... confused. I told him to wait. I left. I felt his stare burn into my back. I sobbed. Holly found me. She did not sympathize. Nor did she empathize. I screamed out for Jasper as she attacked me. Why was she so mean? Echoed in my head over and over. Jasper did come running. Holly was gone. Jasper was searching for my hand. I stayed lying on the ground. He reattached it. "Do you believe me now?" I asked him. "I know she doesn't like you, at all. But do you believe me?" He asked. He kneeled by my head, putting his hand on my forehead. "I do. I want to. I do, believe you. I love you." I said. "I love you too, don't ever forget it, please." He begged. "I won't, I promise." I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. He kissed me and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around my neck. I caught his bottom lip in my mouth and I bit down on it slightly. He smiled and I laughed. _We _were back to normal, but what about our life? Our family? These questions were set aside for later, because we were a little occupied.

_Holly_

I went back 'home' and paced the living room. I wondered when Josh would arrive. As if on cue, a knock on the door sounded. I rushed to answer it, and who else was it but Josh? He pulled me into a hug and kissed me hard. I jerked away. My thirst flared up, but I ignored it, something that was strangely easy for me. He looked at me, shocked. "What?" I asked. "Well, Holl, we're together. Why don't you let me into this quaint little house of yours?" Without letting me answer, he walked right in. "Excuse me, but we are not together, nor did I invite you in." I said. How could he not see the change in me? Was he blind? Without answering me, he sat down on the couch and put his feet up. Reluctantly, I sat next to him. "Oh! And I forgot to tell you! That guy you like, Kennith, Kenny, whatever, he tagged along." Josh said. I got excited then. Kenny and I had been dating for a year and a half. "Where is he?" I asked eagerly. "Oh, he's outside, smoking some." Josh said. "What!? When did he start smoking?!" I asked, outraged. "After you left, he went into this depression state." He told me. I raced to the door and flung it open. Of course, I didn't exactly race. I couldn't, not in front of Josh. I ripped open the door and was relived to see Kenny standing there. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him. "Hey Holly!" He said after we were done our kiss. "Hey. How you been?" I asked him. "Good, good." He replied. "Here now, come in." I said.

After we were all settled in the living room, Josh and Kenny explained how they were here to take me home. I told them I couldn't. Long story short, they left me sobbing in the living room. I had just lost my boyfriend, and my ex-boyfriend in 10 minutes. Can you say talented?

**Wow, I think that was my longest chapter yet. Heehee. Review, please. **


End file.
